Spooking into Gravity Falls
by clicheusername1234
Summary: Get ready for the most epic, spookalicious crossover that will ever exist! Why? This is the clicheusername1234 Halloween special! Join select members of the casts of "Falling into Gravity Falls" and "When Gravity Fails" (as well as Gravity Falls characters) in a heart- racing, laugh- inducing Halloween adventure, during which teamwork- and candy corn- will be essential.
1. Where Are They Now? PT 1

_So, it seems that they're back. Both Falling into Gravity Falls and When Gravity Fails have been brought back from the fic-dead in order to live out a heart- stopping, gut- busting Halloween special._

_ Hold your horses, we're not quite ready to begin the action. _

_ Let's do a "where are they now?", shall we? Just something to refresh our memories. __**Refesh our**__**memories**__, hehe. I just broke your feels again, didn't I? Sorry! Don't worry, you will see in the following chapters that certain memories aren't as lost as you'd think._

_ The night is October 30__th__, 2013. _

_ Let's begin._

ANA

"Ginger, are you done yet?" I ask impatiently as I wait for my best friend to change into her Halloween costume behind a closed door. She's been in there for almost twenty minutes! What the heck could be taking her this long?

"Yup!" says Ginger, her voice excited. I roll my eyes.

"I left my glasses in our room." I say. Ginger and I share a bedroom in Quinn, our caretaker's, house. It used to belong to Gideon Gleeful, but _that's_ another story for another day.

"Come on in!" says Ginger, unlocking the door. I grab the handle, open it up, and scream.

"WHAT THE HECK _ARE_ YOU?!" I yell/ ask, trying to steady my breathing. Ginger smiles like the freaking Cheshire Cat.

"I'm a ginger." she says simply. I ogle her costume as my brain puts it all together.

Ginger, if you already didn't know, is a ginger. She has orange hair, pale skin, freckles, the whole she- bang. And because of the fact that she is a ginger _named_ Ginger, she gets a lot of teasing.

For those of you who are unfamiliar with the art of insulting gingers, the best, most popular jibe is definitely about the naturally red- headed race's lack of souls. Or that they will _steal _your soul. And that every freckle a ginger has on his or her face represents one soul.

So, I can't help but smile when I realize the concept of my wacky best friend's getup.

Ginger wears a long, white dress with a huge red hole that appears to be cut through her torso. Fake blood is splattered on her dress and hands, and her hair is tied up in pigtails. All in all, Ginger looks like a creepy little girl who has no soul and just took someone else's and probably ate it or something.

"Clever," I say. Ginger smiles. "But not as clever as _my _costume."

"You satirical little witch." says Ginger, grinning.

"That's my stage name." I say, twirling around in my outfit. I wear a red and green striped flannel shirt with golden studs, paired with high- waisted shorts. On my feet are red and white loafers, and my red hair is wavy and dipped in nonpermanent ombre dye. My eyes are lined heavily, and there is glitter awkwardly placed on my neck.

"Introducing Hipster Ana." says Ginger, doing jazz hands. I bow. She tries to poke my hair, but I push her away.

"Stay off of me, mainstream peasant." I say.

"Gee, Ana, a little extreme." says Ginger, rubbing her arm.

"Since when am I _not_ extreme?" I ask.

"Good point." says Ginger. "Here are your glasses, Hipsterella."

Ginger hands me a pair of black 3D glasses with the frames popped out. I put them on and grin.

"How do you feel?" asks Ginger.

"Like I suddenly have the urge to go to Starbucks." I say.

"Well, lucky you!" says Quinn, sneaking up from behind me.

Quinn is my summer caretaker, as well as my mother's good friend and former member of environmental agency The Green League. She also was undercover as Gideon's mom for a while, but we don't talk about it. Any additional mention of vacuums would also mean grounding. For life.

"I smell caffeine." I say, turning around to face her. Quinn, a woman in about her mid- forties, has long blond hair with a single grey stripe. She holds a brown paper bag with the Starbucks logo on it.

"Awesome!" Ginger and I say in unison, as we take twin Frappuccinos out of the bag. I smile as I sip.

"Save some for the costume." says Ginger playfully.

"Shut up and go steal someone's soul, why don't you?" I say.

"Get ready, you guys!" yells Mabel Pines, bounding down the stairs. She wears a black skirt, grey and red sweater, and a black set of wizard robes. Wait, is she…?

"We have the best costumes ever!" says Dipper, her twin brother. Believe it or not, these two goofballs are 14, the same age as Ginger and I.

"Wait, are you… Hermione and Harry? From Harry Potter?" asks Ginger.

"Yup!" says Mabel. I notice Dipper's similar outfit (minus the skirt) and the badly drawn lighting scar _over_ his constellation- shaped birthmark.

"But who's Ron?" I ask.

"It's Ronald to you, sister!" says my little brother Will, sliding down the edge of the staircase. He wears similar robes and a crappy red wig.

"Join the ginger club, Will!" says Ginger. Will stares at her costume nervously.

"I'd rather not, actually." he says.

"Oooh!" Dipper, Mabel, and I say teasingly. Ginger rolls her eyes.

"You can laugh now, but you won't be when my hands are covered in your blood." she says.

"Keep saying that, Gingersnap." I say, bringing back a nickname from 3rd grade.

"Alright, calm it down with the banter." says Quinn, surprisingly stern. Her frown breaks into a smile. "And go score some candy!"

"Wait. Aren't we too old for this?" I ask.

"Will isn't. And we're his escorts." says Dipper.

"Good point. And plus, I need me some candy corn, also known as the best Halloween candy in existence." I say.

"No freakin' way!" says Ginger. "Those little jelly pumpkins are the obvious boss!"

"They are _so_ not!" I argue.

"Bye, kids." says Quinn, pushing us out the door. We face the town of Gravity Falls in all of it's beautiful Oregonian splendor.

"So, what now?" asks Mabel.

"Isn't it obvious?" asks Will, smiling. "It's trick- or- treating time!"

NEXT TIME: FALLING INTO GRAVITY FALLS- WHERE ARE _THEY_ NOW?


	2. Where Are They Now? PT 2

FALLING INTO GRAVITY FALLS- WHERE ARE _THEY_ NOW?

_A note from your author: as most of you know, Sam and Carly from FIGF are REAL PEOPLE. I'm Sam, and Carly is my best friend. Everything in this story regarding us is true (besides the magic, world- travel stuff). So when I say we haven't seen each other for 2 months, we actually haven't. And it sucks. It will be really hard for me write this, but I know that nobody liked the ending to FIGF, and I love some of the characters who aren't real people from this story. So, keep that in mind as you read. _

AVA

Wow, this first person perspective thing is pretty cool. I can be all conversational and stuff. 'Sup?

Forget I said that. I'm not from the hood. And I'm not Soos…

But I _am _Ava, among many other things. Let's see… I'm a clone, of sorts. Except I have no original. Yeah, I know it's confusing. I was the lab rat of a sort for a cloning experiment done by Bill Cipher (the triangle guy), which technically makes me a clone. I also have powers, which is pretty cool.

Before I found out about the clone thing, I was best friends with this chick named Kate. Kate and I were super popular, but I was her follower. I did everything she did, wore everything she wore, you know the drill.

But now I know who I am. I'm _nobody's_ clone. I'm Ava.

I found out about my strange background when a certain pair of world traveling girls pulled me into Gravity Falls. I got almost killed, like, six times, and they lost their memories. I'm pretty much the only one who remembers anything that happened in the past couple of months. It's a hard burden to carry, but I'm managing.

I'm actually managing quite well. My good friend KT went off to some special shapeshifter school, but we're still in touch. I don't talk to the world travelers who lost their memories at all, since they don't remember knowing me. I see Sam, one of them, in the hallway sometimes. I'm pretty sure Carly, the other, goes to a different high school. That must suck.

"Ava! Let's go!" says my ten- year- old sister Perry, tugging on my skirt. I'm taking she and her friends out trick- or- treating, since my parents are off on a business trip. They're always off on a business trip. Did you know they took my off of Bill's hands only because they had to? Yup. Let's just say I don't really talk to them anymore. That is, without screaming.

Perry, however, is perfectly normal. She's _their child_. But they don't care about her, either.

So I find myself filling a little _too_ frequently.

"Got it, kiddo." I say, smiling. Perry has long, curly brown hair, just like me. She was going to dress up as a princess, but I convinced her to go as an Indiana- Jones- like Adventurer costume instead. Standing with all of her pastel- colored, poofy friends, Perry stands out in a _good_ way.

"Wait, Ava!" says Perry, stopping her crew before we exit the house.

"What?" I ask.

"You need a costume!" she says, running back into the house. I look down at my navy blue sweater dress and leather boots.

"Wait, come back! I'm fine!" I say. It's too late, I hear footsteps going up the stairs.

"Got it!" yells Perry, bounding back down. What monstrosity has she come up with? "Here." says Perry, out of breath. She hands me one of those fancy dress bags. "I ordered it for you off of Mommy's credit card. What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"Nice going." I say, smirking. I sigh and open the bag.

"So, what do you think?" asks Perry.

"Perry…" I say, smiling. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." she says.

I smile dopily down at the costume. It looks just like Perry's but more realistic. The jeans are real and rough, and the jacket is leather. This whole outfit just screams "badass".

"Now we're clones." says Perry, smiling. I roll my eyes. Perry is the only one who knows about my weird roots.

"But the good kind." I say. I look at Perry's friends and offer them the huge bowl of candy by the door. "Here, eat these while I change." I say.

"AWESOME!" they yell, running towards the good. I smile and shake my head as I walk to the bathroom.

This will be a Halloween to remember.

SAM

_Some girls need a wormhole to another world to find themselves. _

_ Some just need a good story, Nutella, and a best friend._

My eye twitches as I read the last line of Falling into Gravity Falls (which I memorized and typed before it was deleted) for what seems to be the ten millionth time.

"As if." I say, closing my laptop in one motion. I spin my computer chair around to face my bedroom.

A lot has changed since June. Gone are the seashells and summer- themed decorations. Tiny pumpkins and fake leaves are placed around the room now. A huge, orange tree is drawn on my chalkboard wall, and the blinds on the window are shut. There is a collage of pictures on the door. Some of them are of my good friend (who will remain nameless) and I, there are a few of my dog, and there's a huge one in the center of the mix.

In it, my best friend Carly and I are hugging on an empty stage. Summer camp. The memories.

I've stared at this picture every day since September, but I haven't seen Carly in person since mid- August.

It's the end of October now.

We both have started at different high schools, and we're both too busy to even fathom the idea of getting together. I have chorus all the time, and I'm doing the school play. Not to mention my writing.

Yes, it sucks. But can I do anything about it? No- o.

If only a magical wormhole would suck Carly and I into a different dimension like in that stupid story. But I can't afford to think like that.

I sigh and open up a Word document. I can't believe my English teacher, Mr. Bendell, assigned us an essay on Halloween night. But, knowing him, somehow I _can_.

I hear the Facebook chat noise and open up the internet. I smile to see that Carly is online.

CARLY: hey

SAM: hi!

CARLY: happy halloween!

SAM: you too. r u trick or treating?

CARLY: no, too much homework.

SAM: same here. darn I wanted to hang out tonight!

CARLY: I know, right! ugh. how's max n kate?

SAM: they're both still jerks. how are your people?

CARLY: ehh, they'll do.

SAM: meh.

CARLY: meh indeed.

"Ugh!" I groan. This sucks! I'm at my wit's end here. I had this empty, boring summer, and now I have this boring, stupid year full of essays. I just want a break. I want to _enjoy_ this holiday. I want to see Carly.

My picture of The Mystery Shack catches my eye.

You know what I want? _I want to go to Gravity Falls._

CRASH!

"Huh?" I gasp, running towards my window. I pull up the blinds to see someone who I don't recognize knocking to come in.

"Who the Hell are you?" I ask the girl. She has short, caramel- colored hair and wears glasses.

"I'm… I'm Lois, ma'am." she says, nervously. Jeez, this chick is my age!

"Well come on in, I don't want you to fall out!" I say, helping her inside.

Lois looks very… timid. And bookish. She wears a white, flowy peasant top paired with brown skinny jeans and boots.

"Sam Morgendorffer… I can't believe it…" she says, in awe.

"Uhm, what is going on?" I ask. This is kind of creepy.

"My name is Lois Parks, and I am the personal junior assistant of Marigold Price, head of the world travelers." she says.

Wait. HOLD THE PHONE. _DOES SHE MEAN PRICE FROM THE STORY?_

"Holyyyy crap." I say, sitting down on my bed. "So I'm the one from the story? That's why my summer seemed so empty? Ohhh myyy goossshhh…"

"Calm down, please." says Lois. "Yes, Price has decided to give you your memories back. It seems that you already have them, though. In a way."

"Well, yeah!" I say. "Agh, it makes so much sense!"

"Yes, I suppose it does." says Lois. "The reason Price has given you your memories back is because she needs your help."

"There is NO WAY I'm helping that hag." I say, angrily. "She's the one who took my memories in the first place!"

"There's trouble in Gravity Falls. You need to go there now." says Lois.

"No." I say.

"Ava Miller, along with a certain Miss Carly Lane are coming, as well…" says Lois, smiling softly.

I pause. I contemplate.

"I'm in." I say.

"Wonderful." says Lois. "Now, if my calculations are correct, you should still be able to make a portal…"

Here I go. First time in, like, three months. Alrighty.

BAM!

"Still got it." I say, smiling slyly. Lois and I look down at the blue, glowing hole in the floor.

"You first?" Lois asks me. Is she… afraid?

"Gladly." I say. I plug my noise, grin, and yell. "GERONIMOOOO!"

And with that, I jump into the wormhole, onto the next adventure. And, most importantly, to my best friend.

_ANOTHER BRIEF AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's a link in my bio for a quiz about which clicheusername1234 OC you are! Go take it and report back with the deets. And, as always, don't forget to review! Love you all, good night._


	3. Mr Cat- Face, I Will Always Love You

ANA

"Thank you, Lazy Susan!" I say as the old woman fills our bags with candy. Ginger smiles sweetly, while Mabel and Dipper compare what they got. Will looks curiously behind the woman at her (is that _six?)_ cats.

"It's not problem, Ana," says Susan, "you _did_ save the town."

"That was, like, two months ago, but thanks." I say, blushing.

"Have a nice Halloween!" says Lazy Susan, shutting her door.

"Wow, Ana, your hero street cred is scoring us some big- time candy!" says Ginger, holding up a full chocolate bar.

"I know, right?" says Mabel, popping a starburst into her mouth.

"This is seriously a night to remember." says Dipper.

"And nothing has gone wrong!" says Will. Oh, god. He did _not _just say that.

_BOOM!_

A noise like thunder rumbles throughout our entire town. The skies turn completely black, and the Earth begins to shake. I grab onto Will and Ginger, and Mabel and Dipper knock loudly on Susan's door. The wind is so rapid that I'm afraid that my brother will literally fly away.

"You just… had… to say it!" I yell, my teeth gritted. What the heck is going on?

"Hellooo?" asks Susan sweetly, opening her door. She sees the clouds and realization dawns on her face. Unfortunately, she isn't able- bodied enough to stop one of her cats from being pulled into the storm.

"MR. CAT- FACE!" she yells. Ginger almost laughs, but I punch her in the arm. We pile into Lazy Susan's house, but she continues to reach out the door.

"It's too late!" I say. "Maybe you can find him after the storm!"

"Nooooo!" says Lazy Susan.

"Really, lady, it's okay." says Ginger. "It's a cat. It has nine lives."

Lazy Susan breaks down into tears.

"Nice going, genius." I tell Ginger, softly shutting the door. Well, as softly as one can in the midst of a sudden, monstrous storm.

"I'll… I'll be okay." says Susan, wiping her eye.

"Yeah, you will." says Mabel. "Ooh, you knit too?" she asks, running over to a basket full of yarn.

"This may be a tad insensitive, but where's the food?" asks Dipper.

"You have a whole bag of candy." I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah."

"Guys! Focus!" says Will, taking the lead. "A freaky, supernatural storm is happening, and we're talking about _candy_?"

"Well, it _is_ Halloween…" says Ginger, licking a lollipop. "And strange stuff happens all the time in Gravity Falls. It's all cool, kid."

"Yeah, but this time feels different." says Will. "What could have caused the storm, anyway?"

"No idea." I say, unwrapping a cookies n' cream chocolate bar. "We'll just have to wait it out and see."

"I'll make coffee!" says Lazy Susan. "Would you like to meet my cats?"

"Oh, we've met before." says Ginger, looking meaningfully at the fattest, orange- striped feline.

"How?" I ask cynically.

"Me gustan los gatos." says Ginger, as if that explained it all.

"Okay, you have fun with that." I say.

"We're going to regret this…" says Will quietly.

"It's okay, little bro." I say, patting him on the back. "We're not going to regret anything."

LOIS

I am regretting this.

What exactly is "this", you ask? Well, it's complicated.

First, let me tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Lois Parks, and I am the junior assistant of Marigold Pierce. It's an important job, especially for a mere fourteen year old girl.

What else to say? I'm a world traveler. Technically. You see, there's this new law that says that world travelers aren't able to make portals until they're of age. If you haven't guessed already, that law was put into place because of Sam Morgendorffer and Carly Lane.

Speaking of those two... Sam has been in Carly's house for, like, ten minutes. All she had to do is get her, and then we'd be off! What is taking her so long?

"So,_ then_ she says 'oh, I'll go first because I'm better!'" I hear a teenage voice say. I smile to see Sam and Carly walking towards me on the sidewalk. Carly, an average height and skinny girl with brown hair and an odd- looking outfit walks beside Sam, talking animatedly.

"That little witch!" yells Sam. I now notice that she's wearing jeans, a black shirt, and combat boots.

"I know, right?" says Carly. Wow, those two look really… happy.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask.

"Yup, mysterious stranger!" says Carly.

"Carly, meet Lois. She works for Pierce." says Sam, presenting me to her friend.

"Go burn." says Carly.

"No, no!" says Sam. "She's nice."

"Oh. Howdy- do?" asks Carly. Sam face- palms.

"Very well, thank you." I say.

"Sam the ham! D' ya like my Halloween costume?" Carly asks Sam.

"Uhmm…. what is it?" Sam asks, cocking her head.

"I'm the first female Doctor Who!" says Carly proudly. She wears a white top and a leather jacket, paired with a skirt with the TARDIS printed on it. She wears high tops on her feet and a smile on her face. She adjusts her blue bowtie.

"Isn't that a British show?" I ask.

"It's not _a_ British show," says Carly, "it's _THE_ British show!"

"And the show above all other shows is, definitely, Gravity Falls." says Sam.

"Well, that's where we're going." I say. "I just need you to… y'know…"

"What, you can't make portals?" asks Carly.

"No," I say stiffly. "It's against the rules."

"What idiot made up those rules?" asks Carly. I hold back a comment telling her that _she's_ the idiot who caused the rules to be set.

"Just make the portal, okay?" says Sam.

"Gotcha." says Carly. She does the deed, and the three of us look down the black- blue swirling hole.

"I'll go first." I say, wanting to get away from these annoying girls. I hold my breath, bend my knees, and jump.

SAM

Now that Lois is gone, I turn to Carly.

"So, you got the plan?" I ask her.

"Yup. We're taking Pierce and the rest of her stupid reign _down_." says Carly.

"Nobody is ever going to lose their memories again." I say, smiling.

"And we'll be able to world travel without a stupid summoning from Lois or Louis or whoever." says Carly.

"Her name is Lois," I say. "And we already agreed inside that nobody, including her, will get hurt in the process of de- throning Pierce."

"Gotcha." says Carly. She looks down at the wormhole and grins. "You ready for this?"

"Always." I say. We count down in unison.

"ONE… TWO… THREE!"

And with that, my best friend I fall into Gravity Falls.


	4. Ava is Really Sassy

AVA

"Score!" yells Perry, looking hungrily into her candy sack. Her little friends stand around her, admiring their yield. I smile softly and take out a single chocolate bar. It was all I wanted, really. Biting into it right now feels just as satisfying as I imagined it would.

I look around our location- about the center of town- and shrug. We're about halfway through the night, give or take. We just walked through the East neighborhood, so (obviously) West is next.

I smile uncertainly at a crowd of guys my age who walk past us. Is that… Collin Anderson? He waves at me and I roll my eyes. He and Kate dated for months, until she dumped him for someone more popular. I'm happy being single.

I mean, it's not like I'm not pretty. I'm not _ugly_. I have dark skin and long curly brown hair. My eyes are blue, and my eyelashes are long. I think I'm pretty cute, and I'm not too modest to say so.

I guess self- esteem isn't my problem. I know who I am. It's just the tons and tons of baggage and misfortune that tend to follow me everywhere that get my figurative goat.

Take right now for example.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask quietly, spotting the golden glow being cast by the Starbucks. I know who's doing that. And he's not leaving 'till I talk to him.

"I'll be back in a sec, kidders." I say, patting Perry on the head.

"Okay, have fun with those guys!" she says, giggling.

If only, Perry. If only.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it now?" I ask as I walk into the alley behind Starbucks. The golden glow intensifies, and I spot a familiar triangular pattern on the brick wall.

I roll my eyes as I swipe my hand over it. Suddenly, it materializes from a 2D sheet- like covering to a fully dimensional form, also known as Bill Cipher.

"Haven't seen you in a while." he says.

"Oh, shut up." I say. "What do you want?"

"I just have a little bit of info for you." says Bill, adjusting his top hat.

If you need a reminder, Bill created me (in a way). I'm the prototype for the process known as "reverse cloning". I was the original, the guinea pig. I'm not entirely human, which means I have weird powers that a fourteen- year- old girl really _shouldn't_ have.

Bill visits me from time to time. Sometimes he says something useful. Most times, he just pisses me off.

"I'm not interested. Bye now!" I say, putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, but I think you will be." says Bill. "You see, those two pesky little World Travelers just got their memories back."

"Huh?" I ask. Sam and Carly? This can't end well.

"They're back in Gravity Falls, and they are in huge danger. I don't care, of course, but I thought _you_ might."

"Crap." I say. "I have to go help them."

But what about Perry?

"Look…" I say, not believing what I'm about to ask. "You owe me a favor."

"That's arguable." says Bill.

"Really? You wanna argue with me?" I ask angrily.

"Well, last time I tried to argue with you, something exploded." says Bill. "So not at the moment."

"Good." I say stiffly. "You need to take care of my little sister and her friends while I'm gone."

"Me and kids? Are you out of your mind?"

"Probably." I say. "But it's the only option I've got."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"And, mark my words, if you hurt a hair on their heads, I will personally break your freaking cane." I say. "Got it?"

"Got it, hotshot." says Bill. "Here's a portal. You go your way, I'll go mine."

"Damn straight." I say.

Bill blasts a turquoise hole into the concrete ground.

"Straight to Gravity Falls." he says.

"Tell Perry I'll be back soon." I say. Then, I jump into the portal.

As I fall through the clouds of blue, only one thought circulates through my mind.

I just left a bunch of ten year olds with a certifiably insane triangle.

ANA

"Go fish!" yells Ginger, throwing her playing cards in the air. Dipper swears under his breath, which causes Lazy Susan to gasp. I roll my eyes and eat one of Mabel's Jolly Ranchers.

We've been locked up in Susan's house for a few hours now. The storm has been intensely raging for just as long. Gee, I hope Quinn's okay…

"Guys!" says Will, taking his nose out of a book. Does he bring one with him everywhere he goes?

"What's up?" asks Mabel, putting down Susan's knitting needles.

"The storm! It stopped!" says Will. I smile as I too realize that the ground is no longer shaking and the sound of rain on the roof is absent.

"Mr. Cat- Face, I'm coming for you!" yells Lazy Susan, pulling the door open and running outside. I cringe as I hear screaming.

"What the heck?" asks Ginger, pulling Susan back inside and slamming the door.

"Don't… go… out…" she says, trembling. Her entire face is white as a sheet.

"We have a problem." says Dipper, lifting the curtains. We run over to the window.

"Holy crap." says Mabel. "Excuse my language."

"Witch, please." says Ginger. "Get it? 'Cuz you're Hermione?"

"Yeah, we get it." I say, my eyes glued on the outside.

It looks like every single scary Halloween movie threw up on the town. Zombies, vampires, and whatever the Hell _that_ thing is roam the streets.

"Well, this is not good." I say.

"Don't sweat it, Ana." says Ginger. "Just another Gravity Falls anomaly we can fix- OHMIGOD IS THAT A CHINCHILLA?"

"A what- now?" asks Mabel.

"Uhmm, Ginger." I say. "Calm down."

"I can't… I won't…"

You see, Ginger is afraid of chinchillas. Like, really scared. I don't even know why. She's never told me.

Anyway, a chinchilla is this adorable little fluffy ball of happiness from Mexico. And apparently there's one of them among the Halloween horrors. But who else besides Ginger would be afraid of them?

"I get it!" says Will. "I'm pretty sure that the storm brought everyone's worst fear to Gravity Falls."

"Yikes." I say. "I don't want to see mine."

"Me neither." says Dipper. "Let's just stay in here."

"I mean, there's no way for them to get in, so we're safe!" says Ginger.

_CRASH!_

A huge hole is blown through the back of the house. A trio of girls my age coming tumbling in, followed by a strange light that disappears before I can blink.

"Spoke too soon." I say.

The girls help themselves up, and then realize that they have an audience.

The first one is thin and has caramel- colored short hair and glasses. The middle one is taller and wears a cool- looking skirt adorned with the TARDIS. And the third one…

Red hair. Black shirt, jeans, and combat boots. Green eyes. Just like me, at least on a normal day.

Who the heck is writing these descriptions?

"Sam, Carly, Lois." says the last girl, introducing herself and the others.

"Uh, hi-"

"DUCK!" yells the middle one, Carly. Suddenly, a vampire with a scrunched up face runs into the house. Ginger squeaks, Mabel and Dipper grab each other, Susan grabs one of her cats, and Will hides behind the couch. I run towards the vampire, but Sam beats me to it.

"Stand aside, I've got this." she says. Hey!

"Here!" yells Carly, throwing Sam a pointy stick. Sam promptly stabs it into the vamp's chest, causing him to turn to ash.

"Huh," says Sam, smiling. "Just like Buffy. You need some help there, Girl- Who- Looks- Like- Me?"

I groan. I can tell that I'm _not_ going to like this girl.


	5. Audio AN

Hi! I'm so tired, and I can't write. I've recorded an audio author's note that will explain the future of this story, as well as talk about the awards and some new stories. The link's in my bio, love you all, my fingers are typing the wrong keys which means that I need a bed pronto.


End file.
